Gundam Seed: From Dusk to Dawn
by 8 Justice
Summary: A story about an elite squad of ZAFT soldiers used to hunt Earth Alliance soldiers in the last months of the First Bloody Valentine War. The hunt quickly turns into a retreat when the Earth Alliance and their deadly new suits begin to take the Earth back.


**8 Note: Hello I am 8 Justice or Infinite Justice in other words. This is my first fan fiction and I am warning you now, there will be grammar errors. While I try my best to fix these mistakes I am not perfect. Now that we have that out of the way I will explain where I am going with my story. I have always loved OVA series. This will be formatted in an OVA format, containing 12 episodes. The story revolves around a group of ZAFT soldiers in the following days after The Battle of Panama. Used to clean up the remaining Earth Alliance forces, this team led by an elite pilot will soon find themselves hunted. Still interested? Enjoy my first episode and tell me what you think.**

Episode 1: The Red Devil

The hum of the VTOL transport could keep a deaf man awake. The powerful engines of these transport carriers were no subtle beasts. In fact the engines of this VTOL, known as "Gaw" by its pilot, seemed particularly louder than any engines Goliath had heard. Goliath was a large man, and not in the sense of fatness. He was of a height that one would call a giant. Something unusual for a coordinator. His face was rough and his hair was buzzed to the scalp giving him a scary appearance.

"Can you believe headquarters put us in this piece of shit?!" Goliath shouted to the soldiers that were on the hangar platform with him. Those men wished to hear the engines more than listen to the loud Goliath bark.

"Perhaps if you had not have gotten so careless we would not be in this situation", said a man wrapped in a deep blue coat. This man was considerably smaller than Goliath. He was skinny with long slender arms. His blonde hair flowed to his shoulders carelessly. On top of his head laid a hat bearing the insignia of ZAFT on it. This man was known as Aaron, the best sniper this ship could have.

"What was THAT supposed to mean?" shouted Goliath.

"Well do you not remember just a few days ago when you were shot down by the enemies linear tanks? You know before the Earth Alliance even deployed their new mobile suit weapon?"

"It could have happened to anyone!"

"Yet you were one of the few who it happened to…"

"Are you trying to start something!?"

"Never…" Aaron stopped mid sentence when the Gaw hit an air current so hard that the mobile suits seemed to lift up in a state of zero gravity only to come crashing back down to the ramp. Aaron let loose a sigh at the helpless man before him. Goliath and Aaron had just been deployed from Panama no more than a day after its collapse. Their orders were clear. The Broken Sword squadron was to sweep up the remnants of the Earth Alliance forces that escaped from Panama. A boring task that was harder than it sounded. Apparently many of the Earth Alliance's new mobile suits… Daggers... had made it out of Panama successfully before they could be eradicated. The units must not have been damaged by the EMP Gungir system.

The two men would not be alone in this mission however. They were being led by one of the strongest bastards Aaron knew. His name is Kouji Matsuro or Lieutenant Matsuro as the upper brass called him. To Aaron and Goliath he was their captain. A fearless leader who had saved their asses ten times… maybe even eleven. A man who knows no limits.

As if on cue, the very man Aaron was thinking of walked into the hangar. Kouji wore a heavy red jacket that had his rank and insignia on a patch over his chest. He wore no traditional ZAFT uniform like most military men. Kouji did not like wearing the uniform on a place like Earth. It restricted him and kept him from always being ready.

Walking towards the two men who had now fallen completely silent in the wake of their leader, Kouji could not help but smile. "Why are you two so tense right now? Lighten up its not every day we go to the Andres for hunting. Remember the time we had to fight the Alliance in the Taklamakan Desert after Kaohsiung? I couldn't sweat for days because of how dehydrated I was and then I sweat out the one water bottle I got after that!" Kouji always said things like this to lighten the mood before a battle. His teammates knew that well enough by now. However the old joke before a battle has evolved almost into a good luck charm for their hunts.

A sound of static interrupted Kouji before he could say anything else. It was the ship's intercommunication system. It had a few bugs in the system, and headquarters did not want to shell out the money to fix them. Suddenly a voice chimed in over the system, "We are hitting the hot zone in ten minutes. Repeat arriving in ten minutes. All pilots prepare for aerial deployment." The voice belonged to the pilot of the Gaw. His name was Vargas, but everyone usually called him Hawk on account of being the pilot for this hunk of metal.

Kouji had little time left. He drew up the map of the battlefield on an electronic surface table that laid in the middle of the hangar prep room. Aaron and Goliath gathered around to here the Intel and mission assignments.

Clearing his throat Kouji began the mission prep, "We will be engaging the enemy in ten minutes. Intel has reported that the enemies have barricaded themselves into the mountain sides, camouflaging themselves into the snow. Intel reports linear tanks and artillery along with… three of the Earth Alliance's new model suits. This mission will push out mobile suits to the limits. Our GINN units are antiques compared to these things."

"Especially considering these units use mass produced beam weapons right?" Aaron chimed in.

"Correct" Kouji said before continuing, "Luckily these… Dagger units… are large and noticeable in the mountains. We will be able to identify them much easier than the tanks and artillery. HQ has stated they do not need to obtain any more samples of the Dagger units so lethal force against them s authorized for this mission. I plan to make full use of your abilities in this mission Aaron. I assume you read the manual over the ZuOOT?

"Yes Sir" Aaron replied

"Good. We are going to need its long range capabilities for this mission. You will be deploying in the ZuOOT rather than your Recon GINN. When we deploy you are to barricade yourself into the best position available and then snipe. After all its what you do best. Now Goliath since your GINN was destroyed in Panama your going to have to use a standard GINN for today understood?"

"Yes Sir"

"Now I need you to listen closely Goliath…"

A few moments later the men are in their machines ready for deployment. Goliath in his GINN, Aaron in the ZuOOT and Kouji… well Kouji has a very unique suit. His suit was a customized GINN unit painted in blood red everywhere except the chest which retained a black color. The GINN Kouji piloted looked like a normal GINN with a paint job but when in the hands of Kouji it became a monster… or a devil.

Within a few seconds the hangar ramp opened up revealing snow covered mountains and a flurry of rain and sleet. The mobile suits launched from the ramp each one falling towards a different location.

The reassuring thud of the ground put Kouji into his battle conscious. He instantly began looking for the enemy but with no luck. The tanks and artillery would be blended in. Goliath had become clumsy and landed off course. Kouji would have to continue on and pray that Aaron had landed safely. The GINN moved forward one step at a time. Cornered in by the mountains the GINN had no where to go but forward. Kouji did not like this situation.

A loud explosion came from behind Kouji. He did not have to look to know he was being fired at. He leapt into the air using his boosters to keep him self sustained for a few seconds to catch a glimpse of what was happening. The tanks opened fired with the artillery trying to bring him down. Kouji used his elusiveness to dodge the rounds and landed safely back on the ground. Suddenly a thunder was heard from behind and then an explosion in front. Suddenly another explosion in front of him. Aaron was doing his job just like he was told. The dual cannons of the ZuOOT were long range weapons capable of being fired incredible distances. The Earth forces were trapped now.

Kouji began to run the GINN through the pass raising his MMI-M8A3 Assault Rifle as he went. A flash in the corner of his eye alerted him of the oncoming attack. He boosted backwards in time to avoid a direct shot to his cockpit. The perpetrator stood with his ally. The Alliances new mobile suit stood facing Kouji directly in the eye. Kouji fired his assault rifle at the two suits. The rounds carelessly pinged off of their shields. Kouji began to look at his sensors. He saw two… so where was the… THIRD! The third dagger unit had snuck itself above him and came down with its beam saber hoping to plunge itself into Kouji's suit. A failed attempt. Kouji grabbed the dagger's arm throwing the unit in front of Kouji. His assault rifle did the rest as his bullets penetrated into the units wide open chest. Two more to go.

The other dagger units were smarter. They suppressed Kouji's advance with their M703 beam rifles. Kouji checked his clip count. He had one more clip of his assault rifle left. The tanks had begun to break their formation giving Aaron a busy time sniping. He would not be able to help Kouji on this one. Kouji knew that Goliath had done something stupid and probably crashed leaving him out of the battle. The solution was obvious now. He had to let the beast out of the cage.

Kouji boosted from aside the mountain he had taken cover behind. The enemy began to fire their M703s once more. His shield only lasted the first few beam shots before melting away. He threw his shield at the Dagger units making them break up temporarily. This was all the time he needed. He had already detached both of his MA-M3 heavy blades. One of the few weapon customizations on his GINN. It had taken only a second to due this and a second more to reach his opponents. The units must have been shocked at his arrival for they did not shoot at first. Kouji decided the one on the left would be his first victim. He slashed at the Dagger's M703 destroying it before the opponent could move. The other Dagger had already drawn its beam saber and was coming for Kouji. Kouji used his second blade to stab into the defenseless Dagger, killing its pilot in the process. The Dagger soon became his new shield for the oncoming beam saber. Kouji threw the Dagger at the opponent forcing the opponent to slash through what had once been his ally. But between the time it took the opponent to slash through the suit Kouji was already ready for his next attack. He had jumped above the opponent and in one swoop now sliced its arms off with the downward slash of his right blade. The GINN landed heavily on the ground next to the two hands that once held the beam saber. The left handed heavy blade soon swiped the Dagger's legs off, leaving only its torso behind.

The oil from the mobile suits had covered the GINN and its blades leaving it with an appearance of a bloody barbarian after his battle. Kouji looked down at his opponent with the lone eye of the GINN. The Earth Alliance pilot remembered one thing before being slain by the blade of Kouji… something his superiors had told him. When you see the blood red GINN run don't fight. No wonder they called it the Red Devil.

Kouji made his way to the pickup rendezvous. Aaron was already there along with the damaged GINN that had been given to Goliath.

"Damn it Captain this GINN is worthless! I can't believe it!" Goliath shouted over the intercommunication of the squad.

"He forgot to mention the part where he used his main booster to early in the sky causing it to overheat before landing. That's why his legs are destroyed" Aaron replied with a laugh.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Goliath.

Kouji chuckled at the two bickerers. He wondered if he would have been like them had his life been normal. The Gaw arrived right on time. Kouji led the team to meet it on the ground.

"Another good hunt boys!" Kouji yelled as the team made their way into the hangar once more.

Episode 1 END


End file.
